Fallen From Grace
by Legendary Raven
Summary: I was a puppet, a pawn in someone else's game. I was made into a monster, a deceiver, a betrayer. And for all that I truly wanted was freedom and when I tried to obtain it I was destroyed for it. But now a god of another world has taken pity on me and sent me to a new world, filled with Humans and these Autobots I just hope they don't see the monster that I was and still am(DISCON)
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**? POV**

All I could see was darkness, darkness and warmth. I felt heavy and I couldn't move, I could only peer into the darkness and think. The thing I was in shock a little but whatever it was doing I knew it was moving. Where? I don't know, but I still can remember how I got here. I remember my whole life before this, I remember my mentors, my 'friends', my….. Everything, I remember everything and it makes me resentful of myself. How could I end up here? One minute I was sleeping the next I heard a noise only to see a man dressed in black with a dark feathered mantel with a knife over me. To feeling the blade strike my heart, and for him to whisper 'You betrayed our Queen, now you shall die for your crimes against her and humanity.' Those words, they haunt me in this darkness, all my thoughts are clouded with what ifs or what I could have done.

Suddenly I hit something, hard. I cringe as the vessel I am contained comes to a rough stop, digging into the ground I presume. Soon all is quiet, the metal, relaxes as if stressed from the crash and the possible heat settles. I stay there, stuck in that dark vessel. I grow tired, I grow tired of thinking, I wish to forgot them. So I fall into a dreamless slumber, for once in peace.

 **Optimus Prime's POV**

As I look over a report recently on the events of Megatron's death and the destruction of the Space Bridge I hear a beep coming from the computers, Ratchet, who was not to far from them rushes to the screens and pulls up a map with a signal coming from it.

I walk over to him, "Did you find another Energon signal, old friend?"

He shook his helm, "No, but something just entered the atmosphere and landed here, in the dense forest of Northern Canada. It seems to be emitting a beacon but not a Decepticon or Autobot one, just a beacon."

I looked at the strange beacon and suddenly felt a pulse in my spark chamber, more specifically both the Matrix of Leadership and my own Spark. It felt as if it was trying to tell me something, but whatever it was, that object was important and need to be retrieved.

"Ratchet," I looked to him, "Lock onto those coordinates, since we are the only ones here we will investigate this. If it's sending out a signal like this, than the Decepticons maybe en route for it." The groundbridge opened up and we transformed into our alt modes and sped through the bridge.

We came out into a dense forest with high trees, since it was so dense we transformed into our bipedal modes and traverse by foot. We weren't to far from the crash sight but we stayed alert for any humans or Decepticons, the latter most unlikely due to the area. We finally came to a clearing of fallen trees, they were snapped in half and toppled on each other, a grove was dug into the brown earth and led all the way to the object. Said object was no larger than maybe Arcee, it was silver with a blackened window on the top and some lights on the side with a control panel next to them. It was clearly Cybertronian make by the metals used and the symbols on the control panel.

We approached with caution, Ratchet was the first to get a good look at the pod, "It seems to be a stasis pod but it's been tampered with, something's not right."

"Do you know what is wrong with it?" I asked while looking out for trouble.

He tapped on the panel a little only for a another panel to come out with a hand print. "It seems it needs a hand print in order to open, wait," He looked at the panel closely than back at me, "Prime, give me you're servo."

I looked at him with a curious look, but trusting his judgement I let him guide me to the pod and place my servo on it. It fit perfectly and a scanner ran over it before a confirming ding sound came. The pods lid shifted and a bunch of steam and gases come out in a bellowing of white smoke and the lid lifted out of the way. Inside was the most surprising thing I have ever seen, it was a human women. Maybe no older than her early twenties with shoulder length red hair, crimson red. She was maybe a head taller than Jack and was a lithe yet toned women, there was almost a elegance to her. She wore a jumpsuit made out of black material with the symbol of Primus above her heart and around her was some weaponry, an elegantly made bow and a quiver with only one arrow, a battleaxe that looks like it's seen better days. A silver shield and armor though not complete and a sword that has a black blade with a hilt made of silver and a large blue stone and a skull on the pommel.

Ratchet was so shocked that he finally snapped out of it, "What in the name of Primus?!"

I controlled my reaction of shock as I answered, "I agree Ratchet, how is this possible?"

Ratchet got a ding on the scanner he carried, he looked at it before his optics widened, "Prime, we have Decepticon's approaching, we need to move!"

"Understood." I quickly gathered the women and the items around her while Ratchet summoned a Groundbridge and we headed through towards the base as the portal closed behind us.

 **Later that Day**

As me and Ratchet scanned her to make sure she was okay and making sure all her items were put in a safe place where the kids couldn't get at, which is my subspace, said kids and their guardians rolled in after from there day at school. As they jumped out or off they were laughing from something that I don't know what from but is good to hear in the Base.

Ratchet drew into a scowl, "Will you keep it down, I am trying to see if there is anything wrong with my new patient."

Miko, Jack and Raf along with Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other with confusion before Miko pipped up, "New patient, is there a new Bot here?!"

"No Miko," I grabbed her and the rests attention, "A human female, we found her in a pod that is of Cybertronian make and had just recently crashed on Earth."

The others looked at each other in shock before making there ways to the small cot that held the female on one of the Medical Berths, each guardian placed there charge on top of the table to get a good look at her. Miko was about to prod her when Jack slapped her hand away, a scowl on his face and getting the point across not to touch her. Suddenly a beeping sound came from Ratchet's computers and read over the results of his scan only to read it once again before turning to us all with a look of worry and confusion.

"Optimus," He begun, "She isn't human."

Silence echoed through the room before a shout broke through the silence, "COOL!" Miko shouted. As she yelled a groan came from the female, quickly the Bots grabbed their human companions and put them on the elevated human area as the female stirred from her sleep. She slowly moved her head side to side and letting the hair fall slightly off her head to reveal very long pointed ears, unnatural to humans, confirming even more that she wasn't human. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal a dull blue hue to her almond shaped eyes. They seemed unfocused until they finally did, her eyes snapped to use and she simple stared with a slightly shocked expression that soon turned into a neutral face. Her gaze flickered from each unavailable until it they landed on me and our eyes locked.

I could read somewhat of her eyes due to how much they held, the dull blue eyes held some much pain, sorrow, regret and horror. Much of what I see in Bots who have been through the War and them some. But for such a young face and young eyes to hold some much pain and want that it was looking into my own Spark as it felt the burden of leadership and all these years of War. Finally she broke our locked gaze and lazily watched everyone now.

A few more seconds of silence held before she broke it, "Well, you're not the first beings I have seen at some of you're heights. I must say, I am impressed and intimidated and that coming from should be taken as a compliment." Her voice was elegant yet held a tone of authority and pride, much like my own as others have told me.

Arcee broke the silence that had held after her statement, "Who or what are you?"

The women pondered for a moment, than replied, "I am Cortana Galanadel and I am a High Elf."

Bee looked confused before using his unique language said, "A High Elf, I have never heard of it."

Cortana laughed and to our surprise responded, "Well that's a new one, but I guess since I haven't seen or heard of you before the feeling you have is the same."

"Wait," Raf spoke up, "You understand him?"

She looked at him confused, "Not everyone can understand him?" Raf pointed to his two friends who were gaping at the elf, suddenly Miko jumped up and down before yelling.

"No way! A real Elf! That is so cool!" Everyone but the two boys stared at her.

"Miko," Bulkhead said, "You know what a Elf is?"

"Well yeah everyone who has ever read fantasy novels knows about Elves, they are elegant creatures of the Fae or the so called Faire world. They are known for there pointed ears, elegant, lithe yet strong forms, long hair, almond shape eyes and there skills in archery," Raf pulled up a picture drawn of a Elven women shooting a bow and arrow in elegant armor, "They are also known for their beautiful architecture, crafts in all forms and their great hatred of Dwarves who are seen as their rivals in most form of fantasy worlds as well as their long life spans living upwards a thousand years or more."

"So," Ratchet began, "Elves are fiction?" Miko nodded her head.

"Well until she showed up!" She said cheerily. We all looked to the elf who was examining her jumpsuit with a frown while looking at the symbol of Primus, she looked up to see us all staring and gave a small smile.

"Most of that stuff you got right, but we aren't really reality to the Fae, not much, we just have a small benefit from it but we haven't been to the Faewilds in centuries," She said as she stood a little wobbly.

I stepped up to her and bent down to her level, "Well since we know most it not all about you I guess it is only fair we tell you our side."

She smiled, though the more I looked at her the kind smiles she has been showing look fake, almost forced. "I would love that uh….."

"Optimus Prime," I finished for her, "Leader of the Autobots and Last of the Primes."


	2. Chapter 2 Adjustment

**A/N: If you are wondering there are some dungeons and dragons elements to this story just so you know!**

 **Cortana's POV**

After listening to Optimus's speech on what they were and what they were dealing with I felt my gut twist when he mentioned they were currently at War. War, I knew it all to well, the battles, the sacrifices, the bloodshed. Blood, some much blood, my life is nothing but bloodshed, some many lives lost on my hands, soaking my body to the bone. It was something I wished to avoid, to never go back too yet here I am, sent to a world that was under siege from a war most of the population knew nothing about.

I sighed, trying to get the images of battlefields and bodies out of my head, burning villages, scared people, bloody, everything so bloody. I snapped my eyes open to see Ratchet scanning me again with a slight frown on his face. I could feel my heart pounding, my breath ragged but quickly as I could I got it down to a steady cool pace.

He looked at me with concern, "You're heart rate and breathing is up, are you feeling alright?"

I forced a gentle smile, "Yeah, just a little exited is all and I guess I am also wondering if you found any items with me?"

He seemed to light up in recognition and turned to Prime and beckoned him over, with a few hushed words the Last of the Primes stepped forth and out from somewhere produced my weaponry and my half plate armor along with some clothes that were stashed away inside the armor.

"Thank you, I was wondering where this stuff went off too." He simple smiled before he asked.

"May I ask, but why do you carry so many weapons?" I looked at him with surprise, no one asked that before. At this point I have been moved to the human area and the other girl, Miko I think, saw me carrying my things and her eyes lit up.

She ran over to me with a smile, "Whoa, those look awesome, do they got a story?"

Again I forced a smile, "Yes they do-"

"Tell me!" She cut me off, sighing I saw the others were gathering around.

"Okay," I put my things on a nearby table and picked up the first weapon, my bow and quiver with one arrow. "This is what I call the Longshot Bow, it's a long bow infused with magic to give it a extra punch when firing, as for the one arrow in the quiver, it's also magic, it is a infinity hold thus if I pull one out another will appear no matter what."

I set it down, to see there faces but Optimus and Ratchet in awe, I picked up the sword next, "This is Deathblow, it was gifted to the Goddess of Natural Death, Fate and Patron of Winter's champions, but I stole it so it's mine now. If I kill someone with this sword I can do two things, one, I can determine where there soul ends up or I can give myself healing to close wounds."

Miko leaned in, "Have you ever sent someones soul somewhere?"

"Yes," I said with a smirk, "Twice in fact, I sent one soul to the Astral Plane where good souls usually end up who don't worship a god. And I sent the other to the Endless Abyss where souls of the damned are set to wander the endless layers and mazes to which are full of demons and their Lords."

Everyone gaped at me, I scoffed, "Oh don't give me that look, they guy had it coming, I look upon his life to see all the evil deeds and deemed it a worth punishment." I lied.

Arcee pointed to the Ax, "What about that? It looks pretty beaten up." I looked at it but I didn't pick it up.

"It's just a heirloom, nothing special about it." I hissed out more harshly than intended but I made a point to drop the subject. I quickly gathered my things and looked to Miko as the rest scattered.

"Hey, can you show me where I can change?" She seemed to lighten up from that and then proceed to give me the tour of the Base, though it wasn't long and we finally reached what she called a 'bathroom',

I turned from looking in on the foreign room to her, "Uh I don't know how much this stuff works, do you mind showing me?" She smiled and should how these contraptions worked and said she'd get me a towel as I planned on taking a bath.

She came back with a towel and started the bath for me and told me about these 'hair products' before taking her leave. I waited until the bath was filled with the right amount of water and soup before peeling this awful jumpsuit and tossing it to the side. Now with my skin exposed I could see all the battle scars I had gotten after all these years, deep gashes where on my torso, arms, back and legs. A really nasty one was across my chest right above my heart, the one that ended my the second time, the first one that proved fatal was the one around my neck going almost together at the back of my neck.

Sighing to myself I dipped myself in the warm bath and relaxed into it. It had been sometime since I had a through clean and even than I still felt dirty. But now with these new things of this world, clean just got a whole lot easier. After awhile I thought back to the Prime.

When I had first made eye to eye contact I saw something in those light blue eyes, the pain, the same pain I held. The feeling of weights on your shoulders constantly as well as the overwhelming sorrow and regret. I felt sympathy, I knew his pain, all of their pain to a extent but more him than anything else. But he also had this calming effect, he command respect yet he didn't ask for it, it was simple given. I wanted that, so badly. Yet, look at where that got me.

Soon the water started to cool off and I decided it was time to get out, quickly drying myself off I began to put on my old clothes. I wore a green tunic with a brown belt cutting the piece in half. I wore cloth pants with boots that came up to the knee, then came the armor. It was half plate, so it was a breastplate, shoulder guards, bracers, and shin guards. My armor was gold and silver colored with a few scratches and dings here and there but it worked, I slipped on a black cloak with a hood and attached all my weapons and finally put on black archery gloves that cover part of my hand to protect it while shooting.

I exited the room with steam rolling out and felt like I was prepared for everything, to which I was. I always felt better wearing my armor than not. Putting the jumpsuit in the trash I made my way to the main room, quickly I wrapped my hair into a bun with a pin in it. As I entered the room I could see the kids were working on something with there charges, I decided to leave them be and head for the upper floors.

When I got up there I saw Ratchet and Optimus talking to each other quietly. Shrugging I went to grab a book from one of the bags that was with my clothes when a explosion came through the Base, Ratchet yelled something before we all came to see it was nothing but Raf's volcano or what remained of it.

Ratchet looked around at the others who making a mess, "You can't do it in here you're making a… mess!" He shouted.

"But we Bulk has to help me make a solar system for-" Miko was cut off.

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of you're solar system? Or Bee of you're volcano's or Arcee of you're..." He trailed off.

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack asked.

"Exactly, they aren't earthlings!" Ratchet bellowed.

Optimus stepped in, "But wouldn't help us learn about their planet by helping them with their school work?"

Ratchet huffed, "Well, maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron." That caught my attention, though I almost knew little to nothing about this world, it wouldn't hurt to learn of another one would it?

"I wouldn't mind that Ratchet." The others finally took notice of me and my appearance.

 _"Wait,"_ Bee asked. _"Do you wear your armor all the time with your weapons?"_

I huffed, "Of course, in my world it is quite dangerous. Many things and people are all trying to kill you, everyone in world at least knows some type of weapon combat or spells to defend themselves." I paused. "Also I just feel better with it on, makes me feel safe, you know?" He nodded in understanding.

Ratchet spoke up again, "So you would be willing to learn about Cybertron and this Earth at the same time?" I thought for a moment.

"First off, my planet was named Semblance. So this Earth is the only Earth I have ever known and second off, yes, I am a Elf now, I'll live for a long time, most likely on this planet for the rest of my thousand years or so, so why not learn about one that I may not get to see that often." Optimus had a thoughtful expression before he spoke.

"You said now that you're a elf, does that mean you weren't always." I stared at him for a good second, shit I fuck that up.

"Well, lets just say sometimes death can be reversed but it has funny side effects." I said before diverting my attention when the monitors began to beep.

Ratchet ran over to see what was happening, "It's Energon and it's on the move."

Bulk came up from behind, "And since we ain't moving it, it's the 'Cons."

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked, _who is this Megatron? Prime never mentioned him before._

"I am afraid that even with Megatron's death, others will take his place, Ratchet, I may need your expertise." Prime said headed for a empty tunnel.

Ratchet turned back to the kids projects, "Hm, maybe I best suited to remain behind and advise." Prime nodded as a portal behind him opened up.

"Alright, Bumblebee, let us see what this Energon in transit is." They walked through the portal closing behind them. I stared at the tunnel longer than head to a chair and table with my book I had from early.

"Huh," Ratchet gained my attention.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed I couldn't brush up on some of my combat spells.

"It's just when the children arrived they asked about the Groundbridge yet you didn't." He paused, "Why?"

I smirked at him, "You mean that portal? Ha, Ratchet I have seen my fair share of portals and spells that transport you from one location to the other, heck I even have a spell for it though a short distance." He only gave me a intrigued look before heading for the others. Finally I could brush up on my spells, it had been sometime since I last slung a spell so reading was my best option.

I was so invested into my studying and reading along with coping a few spells from a stolen spellbook from a wizard I didn't notice my surroundings till small tap on my head alerted me. Snapping my head up I saw Optimus back at base, a little worse for wear but alright.

He gave a small smile, "How long have you been doing that?"

I gave him a questioning look, "How long have you been gone?"

"Well since it is currently 8:30 in the evening and I left at a little after 1 in that afternoon I would than guess you've been here for 7 and half hours."

"Oh," I said. "I guess that's why I am so hunger." I laughed dryly to myself, he offered me his hand taking the gesture I stored my things in my packs and sat on his hand as he placed me on the floor before transforming into a metal carriage without horse. I stared at him for a moment before the door opened. Slowly I got in and a strapped came over my front and a large rumble began before he began to move on his own accord.

"What?" I asked as he left the base into a desert. "How are you moving?"

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"I mean without any horses or magic as I can tell when magic is been used." He simple chuckled, _odd never took him for the laughing type._

"Oh, it's a invention of this world, the engine. It powers the wheel by making small explosions to which are perfectly safe." I nodded and looked out the window as we headed to a small settlement. My mind kept wandering to my home and my 'friends'.

 _I wonder how they are doing, without me._


	3. Chapter 3 Dreaming

**A/N: Short Chapter ya!**

 **Cortana's POV**

After I had eaten what is called a cheeseburger and fries I decided that I liked the food though I would go for deer or boar meat anyday. Anyway, we were headed back to base when I looked at the clear starry sky, all the constellations, they were all different. That kinda brought me down, but as we drove I notice it was getting warm inside and slowly but surely I started to doze off.

 **Dreamrealm**

All around me I heard the screams and battle cries of a battlefield, I scanned the burning landscape to see men charging at each other with the intent to kill and defeat. This was familiar, I know this, this is war. Bloody war. But something felt off, the ground that burned wasn't a field of terra it was metallic. How could metal burn? I looked back to the men that were engaged in a heated battle, than I noticed it, the men were not men at all. They were metallic, they were what the Autobots called themselves Cybertronian. And most of them fought with as if one side was trying to protect something. I looked behind them to see in the distance a gleaming city of towers and lights.

"You know these scenes all to well don't you child." A voice interrupted my thoughts and I spun to see a large Cybertronian, he looked like a riegel king as a crown was on top of his head and his armor was as elegant as any elves.

I stared at him with a deepening scowl, "Let me guess, you're a god?"

"Yes my child, I am Primus." My scowl deepened even further.

"I am not your child!" I hissed at him, his face remained neutral.

He sighed, "I see that the Gods of Semblance have done a number on you and you're beliefs," I scoffed, "But I am here to help you understand why you were sent to my universe."

I turned from him, "Oh really, well I'll make this clear I will not, NOT, be your servant, I will not bow to you and I certainly will not you to stop my future plans, my plans, not yours!"

"I understand that," He paused, "But I am here to tell you you're fate is completely in your hands, not mine. I can only give you my wisdom and only than I cannot dictate how you go about using it."

Sighing, I turned to face him again, "I am listening." He waved his large hand and battlefield was replaced with a white room.

"You, Cortana Galanadel, have been given a second chance at life. You, in my eyes, were too young to die, only 21 years. I will admit, I pitied you, you were raised in darkness and so it came easily to you. Especially in you're original form, you were literally made from the Realms of Shade and even than, those dark gods whispering to you…" He trailed off before gathering his thoughts again, "What I am trying to say is that, Cortana, you have seen more of your fair share of war and death. So, in hopes that you would end the war of my children I called your soul here and placed you into that pod and sent you to Earth."

We sat in silence before I broke it, "Listen, I hate war, that's a given. But I will help your people, BUT, not because you commanded me or wanted me too. I'll do this for me, myself and I! So don't expect me say your name in reverence or whatever. This is about me, not you. Got that?"

"Yes, Cortana. I understand." With those words the world suddenly faded into black and I was thrown back. I hit the ground hard with a crack, dazed, I looked up to see something come into focus. A figure stood above me, wearing strikingly similar armor as mine as well as holding a Battleaxe in her hand. Her skin and eyes were different, her skin was black it looked like it was made of shadow and her eyes glowed a menacing yellow. She raised the ax for a killing blow…

 **Waking World**

I screamed as I sat straight up, I was panting and cold sweat was all over my body. I shook violently and my eyes were unfocused. Taking a minute to settle myself my vision focused and my breathing settled. I looked at my surroundings to realize I was still inside Prime's alt form in the back where a bed layed. Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere next to me, I screamed again before he spoke.

"Cortana, it's alright it's just me, Optimus." He said with a calming let low rumble that was only the voice of Optimus. I took him in as a human, he was about my height with fair skin and black hair. He was built and he wore a red and blue leather jacket, a white undershirt and blue pants with boots. His light blue eyes still remained, a feature I will never get us too.

I still shook slightly as I said, "Optimus? Well I guess I shouldn't really be surprised I have seen other people do that as well just with magic though I think yours is more technology based?" He nodded his head and gave me a small smile, he started to reach to touch me but I shed away and retracted his hand.

"Sorry I just, was wondering if you were alright. You were mumbling in your sleep and looked angered and panicked, are you alright?" He asked as I got up more, I locked eyes with him again and again I saw what I felt all the time, sorrow and regret as well as pain.

I broke the gaze and looked down to boots, "I am fine." He looked downcast and I quickly felt the walls closing in so with great haste I exited him and made a beeline towards the couch on the human level. I was still wearing my gear so after ten minutes I had it all off and layed back down on the couch and fell back into sleep.

 **Optimus POV**

After Cortana fell back to sleep I stared at her for a few moments, she looked so peaceful while she slept but compared to when she was awake and seemed to have this tension to her he much preferred her to her at rest and relaxed state more than the other. I couldn't understand why that was thought, I wanted her to be relaxed, to be not so tense. Why? I don't even know but as I thought about it more, the more I wanted to just stay and watch over her.

She was young, that much he could tell, but the way she carried herself and the emotions in those dull blue eyes told of someone much past her prime. A wise warrior who has seen the true face of war and stared right into that deep abyss. She was like him, burdened with her past and the what if's, that deep regret that someone holds when they have failed either themselves or others.

Suddenly, once again, both my Spark and the Matrix of Leadership pulsated at the same time pulling me towards Cortana. It felt as though again it was trying to say something important, but I was at a loss. But whatever it was I felt as though it was telling me that she and I had a connection, a understanding. I guess we both have seen our fair share of tragedy in our lives just by looking in our eyes to which I think she can see what I feel as well.

But whatever it was, I know one thing, somehow, someway we are connected and to what end. Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories Part 1

**Cortana's POV**

Today I decided my armor needed a good cleaning as well as my weapons, I have always had an obsession with keeping my weapons and armor clean since, those days. The only thing I really couldn't clean was my Bow and Arrow. So I had been cleaning them all this morning with a ferver, Optimus and Arcee noticed my cleaning and came up to me.

"Cortana?" Arcee asked, "What are you doing?"

I forced a smile to her, "Oh! I am just cleaning my stuff, that's all."

Optimus spoke up, "But it looks like you're trying to clean something that is already clean."

I stopped for a second, I looked down at my armor to see it was shining clean, but than a flash happened and the armor was now bloody, covered in some much blood and grime, it was everywhere and especially on my hands. My hands felt like they were caked to the bone in blood, I shook my head slightly blinking the horrid sight away and looked up to a concerned looking Arcee and Optimus.

Again I forced the smile and bit back the tears, "I am a clean freak I guess, nothing wrong with that right?" Arcee nodded accepting the answer and walked away while Optimus stayed where he was with a look of not being convinced. I went back to my armor before starting the process of putting my armor back on.

"Cortana?" I snapped my head back to Optimus as he came to my level and in a low voice said, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" His concern deepened and I began to feel panicky. He only nodded before the rest of the kids arrived with their guardians. After Optimus and Arcee explained that they were headed to the Arctic to find any clues on there earlier find they went through the Groundbridge. I headed to where the kids were to see Raf being left out of their 'fun'.

"Hey Raf," He turned up to me, "Wanna do something else together?"

He smiled up to me, "Sure! Let's play Arctic Exploration!"

We headed down the halls and began to play the game of pretend as we 'braved the arctic' together. We laughed in our fun when we were startled by a clanging sound.

"What was that?" He asked as I drew my sword slowly and looked down another hallway.

I turned to him, "I'll look this way, if you find anything than come and find me okay?"

He nodded and we went separate directions looking for the source of the noise from earlier, as I searched I found my way back to the main room. I was about to turn back and look further deeper in the Base when I saw the lights flicker, I looked at the Bots as they were discussing something with concerned looks on their faces. I walked up to them to see what was going on.

"I wonder what's causing that?" Bulk asked to the group, before they could continue Raf shouted behind us.

"Hey guys, look at what I found!" He said happily, I turned to see him holding a small round bot with big purple eyes.

"We're busy-" He screamed with the others as they backed away from Raf with blasters out.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead yelled out as the other children went in front of Raf.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with you guys?" Miko asked, Raf piped up.

"What's a scraplet?" Ratchet shook in fear as I drew my sword and shield.

"The most dangerous vermin to walk the face of Cybertron!" The kids looked to me.

"Are you believing this Cory?" Jack asked, I was surprised at the nickname but shook my head.

"I have seen fear Jack, true to honest gods fear in my lifetime and these Bots are terrified, if they say it's dangerous, it is." I got into a battle stance near Ratchet as the kids look on in confusion.

"Oh come on, you guys are huge, scrappy here is tiny!" Miko said.

"You have no idea what that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead yelled in fear, it was at that moment the scraplet awoke from the noise and looked around to stare directly at the Bots, suddenly, rows upon rows of rotating teeth opened up and it jumped from Raf's arms headed for the Bots, they blasted at it missing and quickly as it jumped for Bee and moved in front of the creature and bashed it away with my shield, it shook the daze from my hit to stare at me before it began to shake and let out terrified noises like it was afraid of me. I needed to end this but before I could go in for the final blow Raf came screaming in with a crowbar and started whacking the creature till it was flattened, Jack came up behind Raf and grabbed the crowbar from a raging Raf.

"Easy there killer." Raf sighed and dropped the crowbar and headed in our direction.

"I am so sorry you guys." The others deactivated their weaponry while I sheathed mine, staring at the creature.

Miko spoke up, "Wow, I am sorry too, but Cortana! That was awesome, how did you make it afraid of you?" The others were also staring at me now and felt closed in and without saying a word headed out of the room needing air. Memories, many of them came flooding to the forefront of my mind, blood, battle cries, swords clashing, pleads for mercy, death, some much death.

I turned and punched the wall with all my might and smashed a small crater into the stone wall. I looked at it with surprise, I knew I was strong, but not that strong. My confusion slowly turned to anger, I heard clattering down the hall and rushed to see a whole sea of scraplets. My anger intensifies as another part of me came to the surface, a part of me I had locked away. She was the true monster, the deceiver, the betrayer, yet we were one and the same, I just like to think she is someone else when in reality she was the true me.

She was Luna Quartz, the Bloodied Warlord, Slayer of the Innocent and she was angry, she was hungry for blood and those who'd pay that was going to be these scraplets.

Drawing my battleaxe with a slowly growing smile I let Luna take full control, as for once in a long time we agreed upon something. We hate scraplets and we hate things that hurt our allies or assets in her eyes.

My dull blue eyes turned into a deep yellow and laughter started to escape me as Luna took to killing anything that was small, round and moving.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Part 2

**Optimus POV**

We were defrosting from our venture into the arctic while Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bee were resting from their injuries from the scraplets. My attention was drawn to the three humans who were monitoring us all with Ratchet overlooking there process. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should get some rest to old friend, you saved quite a few lives today." I said with pride.

He smiled a little before turning to the humans, "It wasn't all me, I am just glad this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Indeed, our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Suddenly Miko shrieked.

"What is it?! Scraplet?!" Jack yelled holding a crowbar looking around, Miko yelled out.

"Spider! Is on me?! AHHHH!" She ran down the hall deeper into the Base, most of us smiling at her antics.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked getting a few snickers from the others, as I took my surroundings more I took note of one missing person, the Elven warrior Cortana.

"Jack?" I gathered his focus, "Where is Cortana?"

He gasped along with Raf, "I completely forgot about her! Uh, when Raf found the very first Scraplet it had charged at Bee, and before it could sink its teeth into him Cortana lept in front of him with her shield and bashed it away. When it got back up and looked at Cortana, instead of going for her metal armor, it began to shake violently and make sounds like it was frightened of her before Raf destroy it. After that she didn't say a word and walked off deeper into the Base."

He was pacing at this point with a worried expression along with Raf, my thoughts were storming at this point, why was the Scraplet afraid of her? Is she alright? Is she… _hurt?_ When I thought of her being hurt I had to suppress a violent shudder of cold that ran down my frame, and this cold wasn't from my partially frozen body. She was somewhere in the Base, either hurt or… I stopped myself from thinking upon it any further, I turned to Jack but before I could utter another word Miko came screaming back with actually fear in her eyes.

She panted for a second trying to catch her breath before she spoke, "Guys! I just say the most scary thing in my entire life! You gotta come and see it for yourselves if you can."

I looked to Ratchet and the others who were still badly hurt, "I will go with you Miko."

Ratchet objected, "Absolutely not! You haven't defrosted completely!"

"I will come back as soon as possible, it what Miko is saying is true than I must see to it as the Leader of this team." He huffed before he unplugged me from the machine and slowly I made my way following Miko who still had a look a fear from before.

"What has happened to make you so afraid Miko?" I asked, she looked up to me.

"It's Cortana, Optimus. You… just have to see it for yourself." She leaded me to a corridor and when we turned the corner I was left speechless. The walls and floor were coated in Energon, the floors were littered with Scraplet's though cut up and smashed. And there were many corpses, many. I looked to Miko who carefully made her way through the carnage continuing down the hall until we reached the training room.

The training room fared no better than the hall, Energon converted the floors along with the bodies of Scraplet's and at the center of the carnage and death, covered in Energon from head to toe was Cortana holding a equally 'bloodied' battleaxe facing away from us simple huffing from the strain of killing her opponents around her.

I stepped into the room before looking at Miko, "Go, Miko, I'll deal with this." She nodded quickly and hurried away leaving me and Cortana left in the training room.

"Cortana?" I asked carefully stepping forward. She stopped huffing, frozen, before laughter erupted from her, a unsettling laughter, much like Megatron's.

She turned to face me, her eyes are what caught me, a deep yellow, "I am sorry, but Cortana isn't here right now." Her voice was low and smooth, it made me take a step back.

"Than who are you?" I asked with caution, she smiled.

"Call me Luna Quartz, the Bloodied Warlord and Slayer of the Innocent. Nice to meet you face to face, Optimus Prime." She cooed, her eyes pierced my like a sword and sent shivers down my frame.

Suddenly she dropped her axe and grabbed her head in pain, "Ah, it would seemed Cortana wishes to be in control again, don't worry though my sweetheart, urgh, we will see each other again soon."

She shagged to her knees releasing her head panting heavily, her head shot up and I say the dull blue had returned to her eyes, tears welled up and spilled over as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"No, no, no. I let her control me! I, I am a monster….." She mumbled off into a hysterical voice as she cried into hands, gripping her head threatening to rip her once deep red now blue stained with Energon hair.

I scooped her up and pulled her close to my chassis, near my spark, "Shh, it's alright Cortana, you're fine." Her crying slowly came to a end as we just sat there in silence, I didn't care of the Energon that was dripping off her form and spilling onto my hands and my frame, all I cared was her mental stability and her well being.

"Optimus," I looked down at her, "Don't ever repeat what I am about to tell you, alright?"

"I swear upon my Spark and the Matrix of Leadership I will never repeat a word you say." She seemed to smile a little, but it was different, it wasn't forced, it was genuine. At this I felt my Spark flutter inside it's chamber as she began to speak.

"I was not what I looked like now when I was born, instead of what you see I had skin black as shadow, short red hair and pure glowing yellow eyes. I was left on the doorstep of a Church, you might think than that I had a great upbringing but I was left on the steps of the Church of Tempus, Tempus is known as the God of War in my world." She breathed a deep sigh.

"I was raised as a warrior, a soldier, to fight in the glory of Tempus and any Kingdom that bought the armies of the Churches. I was only 14 years old when I drew first blood in my very first battle, and it was exhilarating. I was faithfully to Tempus and in his name I did wage war with my brothers and sisters, conquering, stealing and destroying. Over time my lust for power increased and I was given command of a large army. I was a great General and I was praised for my victories and strategies. But I wanted more, more blood, more riches, I didn't want to be commanded by Kings and my head priests. And they say this, and demoted me, sent me back to my original Church to train newbies who had just joined. And I was furious." Her eyes became empty like staring into a abyss of darkness.

"So I did what I thought was the most rational thing, I killed everyone in the Church and burned it to the ground. After that I became a wandering killer, Tempus, abandoned me after that massacre and I was left with two new gods whispering in my ears, the God of Tyranny, Bane and the God of Murder, Bhaal. For years I travel, killed indiscriminately and even burned down entire villages and set fields of crops ablaze for the hell of it." A small smile came to her lips as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Than I met them, the people who changed my views, the people who saved me from damnation. The Salvation Corp. is what they called themselves. They were like a family I never had, I saw the way they helped people, saved people who rightly didn't deserve it and I saw them happy. I finally realized that I wasn't happy but miserable, all that bloodshed, all that death, it wore me down. And I truly began the road of redemption when we entered Barovia, a land of darkness if you will." Her face morphed into a cold hard stare again.

"After we escaped that place it was not long after that I gained a new god, a goddess, and I became her champion, the Raven Queen, Goddess of Natural Death, Fate and Patron of Winter. I died shortly after becoming her servant and when I was brought back I was this, a elf. But that brush with death, and many others drove me to the unthinkable. I betrayed my goddess in hopes of finding immortality. And thus she killed me with one of her other servants." There was a moment of silence before she looked backed to me with a determined glare.

"I realized after all of that I was a puppet, Optimus, my fate was to be manipulated into what I had become. Though I did have a hand in it, the Gods are the ones who craft this. And I swear on my very life I will never let a god or man whether of flesh or metal control me or manipulate me ever again." I let it all sink in for a good moment before I addressed her.

"You're path has been wrought with nothing but pain, suffering and manipulation. I wish to correct the mistakes of those before you. I swear on my Spark that I will do everything in my power to make sure you are truly free, and I will be you're sworn Knight and Guardian until my dying breath, this I swear." She truly smiled again making my spark flutter again before she yawned in tiredness.

"Thank you Optimus, I appreciate it. And maybe one day you can share what ails you?" I laughed before nodding my head, I placed her on the ground and we made our way back to the main room to clean up and for me to finish the defrosting process.

 **A/N: Backstory yeah! And OP is starting to feel something...**


	6. Chapter 6 Only a Thought

**No one's POV**

It had been a week since the Scraplet incident and thing were more or less running smoothly. It was during this time that the others noticed something strange. Cortana and Optimus had become really close, to the point were one wasn't with the other, excluding missions that were deemed to dangerous though she protested.

Also something changed about them individually, Optimus Prime had the biggest change between the two. The others notice, more specifically the Bots, that Optimus seemed more relaxed, more loose in a word. He seemed to be a little more happy, but also he had become fiercely protective of Cortana as well. And those two were always talking, with only a few moments of silence between them. But whatever they talked about the Bots didn't know, if they got to close they would stop talking and when they did it was in a hushed tone.

As well, the differences in Cortana was there too, but not as drastic as the Prime. Her eyes looked brighter, not as dull as when they all first met. She seemed lighter and even began to show some of her personality, slightly mother hennaing the children, especially Raf, who seemed to not minded at all.

Today, though was different. While they talked together in hushed tones a small beep caught their attentions. The sound came from Ratchet's computers and everyone turned to the Doctor as he address Optimus.

"Optimus, there is a signal from deep space. Autobot in origin." The Prime approached the computer with the Elven warrior on his shoulder, pressing a button.

"This is Autobot Post Omega One, identify yourself." A little static came over before a voice came through.

"I have had warmer reception from Decepticon battalions." Bulkhead perked and came closer to the computer.

"Jackie! You old 'Con crusher how are you?!" Everyone looked at Bulkhead in surprise.

"Bulk? What's with all the security?" He asked, Bulkhead huffed.

"The rock were on is crawling with 'Cons, how soon can you get here?"There was silence for a second before he replied.

"Oh about tomorrow bar any resistance." Optimus turned to Bulkhead.

"Can you identify his voice print?" Bulkhead smiled.

"Oh that's definitely Wheeljack, we were both with the Wreckers way back in the war." Optimus nodded before Ratchet sent landing coordinates to Wheeljack before signing off.

 **Cortana's POV**

After we returned to what we were previously doing my thoughts went back to Wheeljack. He sounded like one of those tough, lone wolf types just by the way he talked over the comm. But I just couldn't stop the feeling that something bad was going to happen, something that would change everything. I could feel Luna pecking in interest in the back of my head.

 _'He sounds like he'll cause trouble, knowing Bulkhead.'_ She sneered.

' _Shut it Quartz.'_ I spat back in my head.

"Cory?" Optimus grabbed my attention, a worried look in his optics, "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "No, how could you tell?" He smiled a little.

"I saw a flash of yellow in your eyes." His worry was evident.

"It's fine, Luna was just speaking her mind about Wheeljack but I shut her down. But I can't help feeling something bad is going to happen, I don't know…." I trailed off, he lifted a large finger and carefully petted the top of my head.

"It will be alright Cortana, as Bulkhead knows about him and how they served together I presume that they will want to celebrate there rejoining together and thus will have a party to which I don't really do." I smiled at him, "Would you like to accompany me when I go to patrol?"

"Thank's Optimus, but I think I'll remain here. Just in case, you know?" He seemed crestfallen but merely gave me a small nod.

"As you wish."

 **Next Day just after the Arrival of 'Wheeljack'**

As soon as the Bots had left to aid their new ally from a Decepticon ambush the feeling I had been having all of yesterday and this morning intensified. I remained on Optimus shoulder as the others set out to help, I kept my feelings closer to my chest but I could feel Optimus giving me reassuring glances.

A request for a groundbridge opened up and Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead came in first not to long followed by a mech with white, green and red paint job and a pair of katana's on his back.

He and Bulkhead walked up to the excited kids on the platform, "And this is Miko, my charge."

"You keeping Bulk outta trouble?" Wheeljack asked, Miko put her hands on her hips.

"I try, but somehow trouble always finds us." Optimus stepped forward, I swayed alone as Wheeljack was brought to our attention.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege." Wheeljack said, he caught my stare and we both stared at each other for a moment before he returned his gaze to Prime, but for those few seconds I noticed something in his optics, a dark presence underlined them. One I know all too well.

"Likewise Wheeljack, we may be few but we are strong." Optimus said with a small nodded before Bulkhead butted in and the began to celebrate with Ratchet grumbling to himself. Quickly Optimus took his leave and left me near Ratchet who had begun to do repairs on the Groundbridge yet again.

As the others had their fun I began to focus on Wheeljack, he seemed off, and while I haven't known him for very wrong I could tell something was...off in a way. I turned to practicing my very little magic skills, I was focusing on trying to make myself invisible with little success when I looked up to see a large metal ball headed for me, quickly I said a incantation and turned to mist before appearing 20 feet away from where the ball landed near Ratchet.

Ratchet held up a wrench, "I am trying to do careful calibrations here! And you nearly would have squashed Cortana if she didn't….do whatever she just did."

While Wheeljack approached the kids all came to me, "How'd you do that?" Raf asked.

I laughed to myself, "Oh, that was a spell called Mist Step, a short range transportation spell." There eyes widened.

"You can do magic?" Miko asked with a mischievous grin.

"A little, it's more combat based than anything so don't get any ideas Miko." I looked at her deadpanned. She sighed and the kids walked away before Wheeljack approached me.

"Hey, sorry about that, guess we are just charged up." I looked to him with a stern face.

"It's alright, just be thankful I practice that spell, a lot." He looked at me with curiosity for a moment.

"You're different from the others, especially the pointy ears and that deep red hair you got." I felt slightly offended but ignored it.

"Well I am not human, I am a Elf." He looked at me with surprise.

"Really?" He stared at me for a second before I suddenly saw a flash of red in his optics.

"Yes, I am from another world entirely called Semblance." I said with caution, Luna came back from her slumber once again.

 _'He's hiding something, let me out so I can torture him for it, hehehe.'_ I could feel her smirking before I shoved her mentally back down in anger. I know my eyes flashed yellow as Wheeljack slightly jumped before silently walking away but kept giving me glances out of the corner of his optics.

 **Time Skip…**

"Hey why don't you give Wheeljack the tour of the Base, Miko?" Bulkhead asked, the tension in the air had grown and I could sense what he was planning.

"Actually I was hoping that Cortana would, if you don't mind Miko?" Wheeljack asked as I looked at him with surprise and suspicion.

"That's alright Jackie, Cortana needs to socialize more anyway!" She said as she smirked at me while I gaped at her before shaking my head and leading Wheeljack further into the Base. As soon as we got out of earshot he spoke up.

"So," He began, "What's with the yellow flash in your eyes?"

Keeping a hand on my sword I said, "Why, wanna tell me about the red flash in yours?"

He stopped and looked down at me, "Are you insinuating something miss?"

"Ha, only a fool would be able to tell something is off with you. And I am no fool." I glared at him tightening my grip on the pommel on Deathblow.

"You're smart, for a fleshie, so do you have any clue as to why I am 'off'?"

"No, but I doubt it's any good, but I do have theories. But why bore you with those when you can just say them, no?" I began walking again he followed right beside me.

"Well, it I tell you, will you tell me what's up with you?" His voice seemed to dip in a deeper register.

"Fine, but Cybertronians first." I stopped as he offered a hand, I was not going to get on it. So I pushed the hand away and after some whispered incantations my feet left the floor as I had casted the Fly spell and I was at head level with him as we continued on.

"Well my lady, I am a spy, Decepticon in origin and I am here on a mission given to me by 'Lord' Starscream." I laughed as he mocked his supposed leader, his voice now constantly in a lower register.

"That was one of my top theories. Well since I keep my bargains and since I don't want to anger a Decepticon who is capable of looking and sounding like anyone after me I guess I'll tell you about me, but only a little or else will be here all day." He smirked at me.

"That long of a tale my lady?" I nodded before starting. I only told him of my days in the Church of Tempus and my Warlord days and simple stating the something within me changed me into leaving that life behind in favor of a new one.

"So you were once a power hunger Warlord that only sought out war and death of others, seems familiar." He said as we entered back into the room, I still had a few minutes of my Fly spell left so I remained suspended in the air as we dropped our conversation as everyone but Ratchet was giving 'Wheeljack' a suspicious look.

 **Time Skip…**

After the whole Spy thing was discovered and Wheeljack making it to the Base this time, the real one. Everyone was enjoying themselves, all but me, I had need time alone to my thoughts after the events that took place today.

I was in Optimus's room, my favorite room, thinking. What I had did with that spy, talking to him like he was a friend, it made me realize something. Luna was coming back, but this time, we were merging. I could feel it, her power lust, her blood lust, it was infecting me. I could feel our thoughts becoming one. We hadn't been more in sync like this since the days when we were only Luna Quartz, the Bloodied Warlord and Slayer of the Innocent.

But other things were changing too, my strength has increased two fold, I can feel my sense being heightened, the lights seem brighter, the smells stronger, touch is more sensitive. But most of all, I can feel something deep within me changing, in my heart. It feels like it is no longer a heart that beats blood but something much more, I don't know why but a name for it keeps coming in whispers in my head, Spark, they say, Soul incarnate, they say. From what I can tell, there are 13 whisperers. But one stands out, a soft feminine voice, who it is I don't know, but all of these frightens me.

It is only now that I realize that I am crying, the tears with ease slip down my face. The feminine voice comes back, soft and comforting, telling me that all will be okay and I have nothing to fear.

As weariness takes me the feminine voice sings softly in my head, a lullaby I don't recognize but I do know the language, it is the language that the Bots sometimes speak.

It is Cybertronian.


End file.
